Simply Mozart
by wanderingmind911
Summary: She was a pianist, with talent never to be discovered. He was a billionaire, with an eye for art. Two conflicting pasts. One passion. OneShot.


**This is a result of listening to Kieth Ward, Aqualung, D.H.T, Alicia Keys and Anna Nalick all during school...**

**Simply Mozart**

The play, thus far, had been excruciatingly boring. At least to Artemis it was, and his mind, that was being _nice. _He heaved a sigh as the intermission came to a close. _Another hour of utter boredom, _he thought taking his seat miserably at the front row. The red curtains pulled away, and the auditorium lights dimmed. But, instead of a half hearted cast mumbling out lines from their lips, a beautiful piano filled the stage. Whispers sounded off like crushed ice hitting a glass, then fell again as a young woman walked out onto the stage. She was beautiful. Her dark hair fell between her shoulder blades, somewhat unkempt, and her eyes never lifted away from the piano. She sat on the bench, and without warning or introduction, played. Just…played.

Artemis's heart began beating. He tensed on the edge of his seat, looking wide-eyed at the beautiful artist. His knuckles became white from clutching the arms of his seat, and beads of sweat balled down his head. The heir glanced down the row, at Butler and his family, then at the rest of the auditorium. None of them seemed to be exhilarated as he. Most were confused, a few even agitated. He watched a couple from the balcony stab a poisonous glare at the pianist and leave. How could they, Artemis found himself thinking. The way her fingers moved with grace up and down the piano, playing the keys to their full potential… Why did they want to leave? Suddenly, to Artemis's horror, the song stopped. A halfhearted applause echoed across the theatre, and the mysterious pianist took her leave. Artemis looked up at her, and watched her disappear, just as mysteriously as she came.

_A Few Years Later_

Artemis entered the café with passing leisure. It had been just another day for the Oxford student, surpassing all his top-level class with breezy ease. Yet, everyone once in a while, he liked to treat himself to the luxury of not being challenged by mathematicians and scientist, and enjoy a peaceful evening to himself. He especially liked this particular café, secluded in the backside of town with only a few, soft spoken customers. As the waitress brought him a coffee, the door to the dimly lit café swung open. A young woman entered, dappled in raindrops. At first, Artemis gave her only a passing glance. Then he turned again and saw, in utter amazement, the young woman who had performed at the play so many years ago. He watched her sit in the far corner of the café, head slightly bowed, eyes never leaving the ground. Artemis stood up and casually walked over. The girl did not say anything as took a seat at her table.

"I know this is terribly rude," Artemis said "but I want to ask you something."

She lifted her eyes from the menu, with skepticism.

"I wanted to know if you were familiar with the term _grazia._"

A faint blush appeared on her face. "Yes…it is the term of which when one is on stage, they lose their heart into the art they are performing, releasing their true soul, not the one they are portraying, but the one that makes them whole into the ensemble. Why do you ask?"

"A few years ago I went to see a play called _Leo's Flight. _The play itself was horrific, but after the intermission, you played the piano on stage."

"I remember that," the girl said nodding. "Very clearly. Not many people were happy about the 'interruption.' I got many complaints and had to move, for the theatre's sake."

Her head tilted and she recalled, to Artemis's horror/pleasure "I remember you now. You were the young man sitting in the front row. You worried me…you looked as though you were about to faint."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well…I believe at that time…your _grazia _had taken affect on me. _Grazia _occurs not only when the artists lose themselves into the moment, but also when the audience is lost with them. They are awed…and honored. It is just for a fleeting second though, before it is gone."

Artemis finished, and the young girl nodded, her mouth turning to a pensive frown.

"Did you come here today to, perhaps, experience _grazia _again?"

"I doubt I will ever feel anything again such as the _grazia _in your music that night. It is immortal, above all who hear. Not even the musician can bring it back with their own will."

She smiled sadly. "I am…beyond words. When I was little I practiced music. Then mama died, and went to live with my father. He'd yell at me when I played. Said it was nothing, I'd be nothing…" her words drifted off, then she looked deep into Artemis's eyes. "Do you know why Beethoven became def?" He shook his head.

"I believe it was because he was tired of the yelling, the criticism of people. So he became def to it, but not his music. He could hear it in his heart. And the people, who heard the music, heard his heart. They were in his _grazia, _trapped and loved by it. Until it faded away, leaving them in wonderment." Artemis nodded, tears in his eyes. The pianist smiled loving at him and wiped the tears away. He suddenly caught her hand, and drew himself nearer.

"I heard your heart that night," he whispered. They drew closer, lips almost touching. Then, before Artemis could fill the gap, she withdrew. Still smiling she picked up her coat and walked out of the café, not saying anything.

Again, she had pulled Artemis into her _grazia, _and shoved him out.

**

* * *

**

Strange, has little to do with Artemis, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I wrote it. Read and review.

**Wandering Mind **


End file.
